


slothland

by renlyne



Series: apparently I write gryles drabbles now [5]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlyne/pseuds/renlyne
Summary: 13 November 2017Charlie: Would you rather wake up with someone in the morning for breakfast or leave after dessert the night before?Grimmy: *massive pause* *sigh* Leave. Right?Charlie: After dessert.Grimmy: Yeah? I dunno. Is this some weird trick?Charlie: It's less awkward, isn't it?Grimmy: Yeah. Yeah. Urgh. Yep.(x)





	slothland

 

 

It was funny, at the time. **  
**

It was funny because he wasn’t thinking about what he was saying, not really. Charlie wasn’t wrong, it _was_ less awkward to leave at night, eliminated the risk of chit-chat over shit coffee or hollow promises to keep in touch. And truthfully he didn’t like to sleep alone, but that’s not to say he hadn’t gotten pretty good at it.

It was funny if he didn’t think about himself five years ago, trying to hang on until the last possible second, not wanting to give up a moment of the time that he had. How different his answer would have been to that throw-away question, something like _‘who doesn’t love breakfast,_ especially _on someone else’s dime.’_

But he’d done all that hanging on and it just…hadn’t mattered. Had never changed anything, not that he’d ever expected it to. Harry had still had to go, still gotten too busy to do anything but check in sporadically, still been swept away in his drifting-around-the-planet mindset, the one where he’d only look forwards, forgetting to glance back towards home.

And it had been Harry, for god’s sake, so he hadn’t been trying to hurt anyone, and Nick had never been angry. But it had just made it…easier. Not less painful, per se, but—it meant something.

There was solace, somehow, in being the one who left first.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://daretomarvel.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
